


Knots and Tangles

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in Jack's cabin, along with a comb and some dubious sheets.</p><p>Also: compass, want, mast, fires, immortality, docks, salt, swaying, secrets, power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots and Tangles

“Come, my dear,” he says. “Let’s get these knots out before they set in.”

Elizabeth frowns, wondering how knots could possibly _set in_ to her hair, and Jack pulls her across the deck and into his cabin. The air inside is close and hot, and she gapes at him. 

“How do you _live_ in here?” she asks. 

He shrugs, rummaging through a pile of what seems to be abandoned rum bottles, old necklaces, and fishing nets, before pulling out a comb with a long handle. “Don’t sleep in here, really. I prefer the deck.” He gestures towards what appears to be a bed.

“Then why are we in here now?” she asks, frowning. 

“Privacy?” He grins, seemingly unsure of the truth of this statement.

Elizabeth sighs, knowing that getting the truth out of him will be a tedious and slippery process. One in which she doesn’t really want to engage.

She turns away and walks carefully towards the bed, trying not to slip on the old shirts strewn across the floor, and settles gingerly onto the edge. Her tolerance for grime has increased immensely since she began sailing with Jack, but this is an entirely different kind of place than the deck of a ship. She shudders to think what might be hiding beneath the sheets. 

Jack steps behind her and raises the comb; he begins to shift her hair, lifting it first, then tugging at the part, and finally beginning to work on the ends. His touch is gentle and soft, and Elizabeth shivers; she tries hard to hide the movement and closes her eyes. Then forces them open, because she’d nearly forgotten that it is always best to keep one’s eyes open around Jack Sparrow.   

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.   

Jack hums and leans close to her. "Why not? You obviously need assistance. You just have _so much_ hair. It isn't as if I'd let any of the crew do this."  

She can tell by his tone that he's gesturing, making faces at the door of the cabin. He enjoys maligning his crew, but loves them all the same.   

"I'm sure I can comb my own hair, Jack,” she mutters. His touch is beginning to arouse sensation within her. She shouldn't have followed him here, but _how could she have known_?  She’s never wanted him close to her like this before.

"Not like this," he says, leaning close.   

The brush of his beard across her check is rough, and Elizabeth pulls back from it. His lips curve into a smile.   

"What are doing?" Her tone is sharp as a whip, but he fails to flinch.   

"Even you can’t be so innocent."  

His hand is gentle on her arm, like she’s a skittish colt. He bends close and kisses her. 

Elizabeth leans back, turning slightly so that she can face him, and he takes the opportunity to tumble her backwards, down onto the sheets. She pushes against them, struggling to force herself upright, but he moves fast, and before she can sit, he’s on the bed, knees pressing down next to her hips, the shaft of his cock already hot and hardening against her belly. She gapes up at him. 

He kisses her again, working his hand between them. Elizabeth curls her fingers around the worn linen of his sleeves. He is a messy kisser, and it feels like he’s trying to devour her from the mouth down. But his breath doesn’t taste as bad as she’d expected; instead, it’s like spices, and the warm, worn wood of the Pearl. 

Her heart pounds and her mind has not nearly caught up with this development, but Elizabeth is willing to play along. She kisses him back, not half so experienced. He moans, a pleased sound that vibrates through her teeth. 

His hand works its way under the buckle of her belt and into her trousers. He strokes his nimble fingers through the hair there, and then slips the calloused tips into her folds. Elizabeth’s breath catches at the sensation. He pulls back and reaches down with his other hand. He begins to unbuckle the belt, tugging at her trousers, all the while twisting his fingers inside of her. Elizabeth lays back, quite unable to assist.

Finally, her clothing loosens and he pulls her trousers down over her hips. His fingers shift deep, and Elizabeth arches her back, trying to move him further within her. He obliges for a moment, and she clenches around him, and then his fingers are gone. 

Elizabeth scrambles at the bedding and forces herself mostly up, only to feel something hot and wet on her cunt. She gasps and stares down at Jack’s head between her legs, shudders at the feeling of his tongue stroking across her clit. She falls back onto her elbows and spreads her legs wide. 

Jack’s beard scratches across the delicate skin there, drawing panting breaths from Elizabeth. She reaches down and clutches at the matted hair on top of his head. The beads slip between her fingers and she feels his teeth brush across her. 

“Oh,” she whispers. _Oh_. She hadn’t known it would be like this. Couldn’t have. 

And now he’s sparked her hunger. 

She tugs him closer and his nails dig into the skin of her thighs. She relents and his lips move. Is he saying something? She can’t hear a word, but he feels wonderful. She clenches. The pleasure deep within her is a knot and tension, sparking out through her limbs. She isn’t thinking any more, just reaching. 

Jack’s tongue moves against her clit once more. Elizabeth throws her head back and falls flat on the blankets. Her heels dig into his back and she rides him as best she can. It feels like the pounding of the sea throughout her body. 

“Ah!” she cries out, as tension flashes through her, electrifying her. Her fingers dig into the sheets and she loses track of where she is for an instant. 

Then she sighs and relaxes, and Jack licks her one last time – a deep, wet probe – and pulls back. He pushes her legs away and climbs onto the bed next to her. Elizabeth’s breath is still short and her heart is pounding hard. She rolls towards him and strokes the ends of his beard. He leans in and kisses her, silent for once, and wet hairs brush across her cheeks. 

He tastes different. Like _her_ , she supposes. 

She laughs and reaches up, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him close. He falls upon her, hungry, eyes flashing in the dim light of the cabin. His cock is hard, and she spreads her legs once more.


End file.
